The Northeastern Consortium for Health Information (NECHI) requests $10,560 for 19 of its 23 libraries to create a database of monographic holdings, with a copyright data of 1980 or later, through Marcive Inc. For production of a microfiche Union List of Monographs (ULM). The grant funds would also provide for the purchase of a microfiche reader for the ten libraries not currently owning one and eight copies of the Marcive cataloging software for libraries with IBM or compatible microcomputers. NECHI, which supports 3,784 physicians and over 17,000 other support staff serving 4,649 hospital beds on the north shore of Boston, needs to optimize access to books, because library directors cannot now adequately fill patrons' requests. The present inefficient process of locating book through telephone calls, the fees charged by large libraries for lending books and the reality of reduced acquisition budgets are the principal reasons which reinforce the importance of using technology for improvised local access to books. The Marcive database would provide access to 26,000 books through the ULM with 66% believed to be unique (non-Brandon or non- core titles). The UML would also serve as a foundation for cooperative acquisitions in NECHI. The methodology would build on the 19,000 NECHI records currently in the Marcive database, as Marcive already supplies card catalog cards to 15 libraries. The grant period would allot three months for data entry and training, three months to produce the ULM and implement use and six months for utilization analysis and report writing. Library directors would be responsible for initial data entry and ongoing updates. NECHI's interlibrary loan policy would govern the use of the ULM, and NECHI's 13 DOCline participants could expand its use to books. Deliverables would include a microfiche copy of the ULM for each library and collective utilization reports. Project evaluation would consist of pre- and post-grant comparisons of the number of interlibrary loan requests filled and the number of books requiring a fee. All participating administrations and librarians have written letters of commitment to post- grant support of the ULM.